Candy Flavoured Garters
by blackbloodedkunoichi
Summary: Ita/Saku, Sakura gets more than she bargained for when she goes on a dreaded mission. WIP, lemons etc. Slight changes in the first chapter.


**Candy Flavoured Garters**

**Summary:** Ita/Saku, Sakura gets more than she bargained for when she goes on a dreaded mission. WIP

**Authors note:** Right, slight changes in this first chapter and I am currently working on the second chapter, please READ AND REVIEW. I swear I don't update unless I get reviews, whats the point? Lol also I would like a new title, suggestions appreciated!

ALSO PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT! Please remember I created this along time ago so the characters might be a bit different etc, I think lol so I'm not going along with any story line to do with anything recent.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything!

**Itachi:** 24

**Sakura:** 18

**Chapter 1 - Dreaded Mission**

Sakura gazed at the sparkling water in the nearby river with furious eyes; she didn't want to lower herself to being a whore! But as it was…she was a Konoha kunoichi which meant she had to obey her Hokage and go through with the missions that were given to her.

Sighing heavily, Sakura turned her back to the lake; making her way off the bridge, towards the Hokage's headquarters. As the tall tower came into view, Sakura's steps became slower and slower until she stood in front of the steps to the tower.

Sakura dropped her eyes so they where gazing at the stairs; gradually making her way up the steep steps through the door and down the hall to Tsunade's office. Knocking on the door lightly; she opened the heavy door and closed it behind her. Turning around she faced Tsunade and bowed. Walking over to a chair in front of Tsunade's desk she sat down and stared at the desk, noticing subtle scratch marks.

Sakura felt Tsunade's questioning gaze on her, she looked up and locked eyes with the beautiful Hokage. "Tsunade-sama, I have accepted the mission," she uttered, keeping her voice steady.

Tsunade gave her a soft smile. "I'm glad Sakura-chan. I do apologize for this but you are now a jounin and an 18 year old woman. You're strong; I know you can do this," Tsunade replied, letting her chin rest on her hands.

Sakura nodded, she gave a bow as she got up before retreating out of the office and the building all together.

Tsunade had given her the details earlier on; she would leave in a weeks time for the tavern that Uchiha Itachi came to visit every two months or so for woman. The owner of the tavern would think she was a normal girl looking for easy money which suited Sakura just fine.

Sakura made her way towards the usual training grounds where team seven would train together. She frowned, Sasuke and Naruto weren't fighting and Kakashi wasn't reading his porn books.

Instead they stood there with their gazes locked on her form. Sakura got to them with a bewildered look on her face.

"What's up guys?" she asked, casually blowing a piece of stray pink hair from her eyes. Sasuke scowled, his whole face screamed that he was utterly furious. Naruto was looking at her with a grim expression and Kakashi was looking a bit poignant.

Kakashi walked over to Sakura, putting a hand on top of her head and ruffling her hair.

"We know about the mission, Sakura" Kakashi said in his baritone voice. Sakura tensed after hearing his words, her eyes turned downcast.

Sakura bit her lip lightly, grabbing onto Kakashi and hugging him tightly; burying her head into his warm jounin vest comforted, by his unique smell. Kakashi awkwardly wrapped his arms around her small frame, rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's only once, Sakura. Once, and then you can forget about him and all that happened that night. If you want I'll use the sharingan on you to help you forget it," he offered her. Sakura gave a small nod, pulling away from him and turning towards Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke wasn't looking at her; his deep-blue eyes stared at the mountain that held the faces of the Hokage's. She didn't need to see his face to know his anger. He was beyond furious; the chakra level around her had intensified and she felt a cold chill creeping up her spine.

"This isn't my choice Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered. "I can't help it that I'm the one who has to do this."

Sasuke said nothing as he turned around. He shot her a glare, not allowing any emotion to seep into his eyes, yet, she caught the distinguishable sadness. His gaze hardened after a few seconds though as he turned around, pocketing his hands.

"Do whatever your _mission_ requires of you," he answered, malice lacing his words. Without another word, he started to walk away from the party. She was glad that at least Kakashi was the only one who knew exactly who it was she was seducing.

Sasuke was angry, it stunned her because it wasn't like they were together or anything; she would love to be with him but he never gives her the inclination towards anything. Perhaps he was angry that his friend's virginity would be taken in such a way? She shook her head of the thoughts; it would do nothing to dwell on it for now.

Her jade eyes widened with hurt after hearing his cold words. Naruto gave her an apologetic look, hugging her tightly. "I'll stand by you, no matter what, Sakura-chan," he whispered against her ear before running after Sasuke with a furious look.

Sakura turned to Kakashi who gave her a reassuring look. "Don't worry about Sasuke, he'll get over it. He has too," Kakashi murmured, waving at her in a goodbye before disappearing.

Sakura gave a small sniff, making her way towards her flat to take needed sleep.

Sakura groaned opening her eyes slowly; someone was banging on her door at six o'clock in the morning on her day off. Growling, she snatched the cover that was over her and threw it on the floor before storming over to the front door and slamming it open.

There stood Kakashi and Anko, Kakashi looked slightly flustered and Anko was smirking; evilness leaking from every part of her body. Anko walked straight passed Sakura and into her house. Gob-smacked, Sakura followed Anko; a look of indigence gracing her features.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sakura finally spluttered; Anko gave her a grin. "I am here to teach you a little about intimacy, Kakashi is here to help me." Anko gave a nod to Kakashi as he slid passed Sakura with an apologetic and somewhat embarrassed look.

Sakura's face noticeably reddened, scratching the back of her neck out of nervousness. She felt a hand clap onto her shoulder tightly. "Don't look so worried, Sakura, we're only going to teach you about this a little," Anko muttered while rolling her eyes.

Pushing Sakura on the couch roughly, Anko quickly disposed the insides of her bag on Sakura's floor. When Sakura glanced down at the things, she gave a cry of embarrassment and buried her head into her hands; her face colored bright red.

Kakashi gave an amused chuckle, sitting down next to Sakura and gazed at the things. He looked at Anko who had a satisfied and somewhat sadistic look on her face.

"I don't even want to know where you got this stuff" he muttered, amusement apparent in his voice.

Anko shrugged, prying Sakura's hands away from her face. "Come now Sakura, you can't be like this when you're with Itachi," she grumbled, finally getting Sakura's hands away from her beet red face.

Kakashi squeezed Sakura's one hand that now lay in her lap gently as he looked down at the toys, his amusement quickly fading.

"Anko, surely Itachi won't use these things?" he asked anger sparking in his lone eye. The fact that one of the most renegade killers ever to walk on Konoha soil would possibly touch Sakura in _that_ kind of way angered him beyond words. Unfortunately, he had nothing to say in this absurd matter, and he figured the best he could do was just to stand by and be there for Sakura.

Biting her lip in pure frustration, Sakura looked down at the toys that were displayed blatantly on her wooden floor. She had never felt more embarrassed in her whole life and she sighed; knowing that she was in for a long day.

"We'll set most of this stuff aside and show you the things you will be taking with you," Anko stated cheerfully. Sakura gulped, glancing at Kakashi to see him studying a few of the items.

Anko set aside most of the contents except for five boxes. She opened one and took out the small, green bottle. "Ah, this is edible massaging oil. Very popular with the male population, it also has undetectable sleeping properties; this should knock out Itachi after you have done the deed. " Anko said matter-of-factly as her grin widened.

Sakura nodded feebly, watching as Anko opened another box. "This is body candy, you can kiss it, lick it and suck it off of your partner's body," Anko snickered as she moved on towards the next, small box. "Ah yes, nice, sexy lingerie; black French knickers and a lacy black bra," she added, moving to the last two boxes.

During her explanation, Sakura just kept her gaze on the boxes, ignoring the intent glare Kakashi was giving Anko as Anko giggled childishly. She knew Kakashi hated this mission. Sakura had grown quite adept into reading a person's emotions by sensing their chakra, and the sweet, safe and kind feeling that lingered around Kakashi had made place for something dark.

Anko continued without missing a beat; opening the boxes at the same time, she told Sakura about the first box which contained pregnancy potion for kunoichi's on special missions like the one Sakura had. Anko stared into the last box and she grinned broadly.

"This, is what you call candy garters. You're partner will bite off the candy and eat it before taking off your garters. But you never know, Itachi doesn't look like the type to do that sort of shit, its all just for show," Anko finished up, getting off the ground and leaving those things for Sakura to look at later on.

Sakura was considerably pale but she still had a look of curiousness on her face. Before Anko left Sakura turned her head towards the older woman "matte, what will Itachi do when he finds out I'm a virgin?" Sakura blushed lowering her gaze.

Anko gave her a smile. "Men like to touch what has never been touched before; the man that works at the tavern will immediately tell Itachi you're a virgin… That is, _if_ Itachi arrives before you're… deflowered." With that, she left.

Sakura turned to Kakashi who was staring at her with a thoughtful look. He shook his head when he noticed Sakura's gaze on him, he gave her a lazy look before getting up and stretching.

"I suppose Anko left me to the rest, then?" he asked her lightly.

Sakura glared at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" she said in a demanding voice.

Kakashi gave her a smirk, humoring her. "I need to show you how to work these things, ne?" he muttered, faking embarrassment. Sakura paled even more before jumping up to launch an attack on his chest.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU PERVERT!" Sakura shrieked as she pulled Kakashi to his feet. He laughed out loud when she threw him out of her house as she cursed him in all the languages she knew.

A few hours later, Sakura glanced at her clock, groaning out loud; she was late for her weekly drink at the local bar with Ino! Running out of her door, she made her way through Konoha to the bar that was located nearest Ino. Walking in with a flushed face she saw Ino sitting at the bar flirting with a cute villager.

Walking over to Ino, Sakura took the space empty beside the blonde who was now glowering at Sakura. Sakura gave Ino a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Ino-chan," she said as she bent forward to hug Ino.

Ino grumbled something under her breath, looking back at the man who she waved at as the signal to go away. He gawked at Ino for a minute before huffing as he walked away angrily.

Ino giggled and Sakura gave her a disapproving look. "If a shinobi we knew came in here they would tell Neji about your little flirting fits, you know," Sakura commented, while watching Ino rolling her eyes.

"You never did like taking risks," Ino laughed out right, a heavy flush staining her cheeks. Sakura scowled at Ino. "I thought we came here to talk, not for you to get drunk and get laid by a villager," she angrily retorted.

Ino blew a raspberry at Sakura. "Chill a little, will ya?"

Sakura refused to look at Ino as she grabbed the barman and ordering herself a drink. Glancing to her left Sakura could sense a dark presence just a few stools next to her. A man sat there in a plain black cloak and a straw hat which hid his features from prying eyes.

Sakura looked down into the dark liquid of her drink; knocking it back she felt eyes watching her but thought nothing of it.

"So Sakura, what's this mission you have to do?" Ino inquired curiously.

Sakura sighed as she leaned back while still maintaining her balance on the stool. "I shouldn't really tell you but… oh Ino! I don't know what to do, I don't want to do the mission because of what it involves… but then if I don't I would feel ashamed to face Tsunade-sama," Sakura whispered softly, depressed.

Ino watched her long time friend and old rival as her interest was peaked. "What exactly does this mission involve, Sakura?" Ino asked, concerned with her friends depressive words. Sakura banged her head against the bar.

"I have to act as an undercover whore!" she whispered the last part, groaning as Ino gave a gasp of surprise.

Sakura grimly ordered another drink, knocking that one back and ordering another. Already she could feel the affects of the alcohol. Ino bit her lip in thought.

"I've never heard of that before" she uttered softly. Sakura nodded. "Special case," she grumbled.

Ino sighed softly. "I wish I could help you; I know how much it means to you to give your first time to Sasuke-kun," Ino softly mumbled. Even with her alcohol drugged mind, Sakura noticed the slight pause in the movement in the mysterious persons arm as he reached for his drink. Carefully, she noted that he wore purple nail polish and a red ring.

_That's weird._

Sakura nodded her head absentmindedly, before looking at her friend. "That reminds me, Naruto-kun is going on a mission with Sasuke and Neji; something about rogue bandits."

Ino scowled. "I swear, Neji never ever tells me about his missions. Hell, all he ever does is fuck me!" Ino set down her drink forcefully. Sakura chuckled at that as she got up suddenly, trying to regain her balance. Thankfully, she managed pretty well, considering her alcohol intoxicated mind.

"I'm going to go head for bed; I have to get ready for my mission. Ino-chan, I'll see you when I get back from the mission, okay?" Sakura smiled before staggering out of the bar and back to her apartment; falling ungraciously onto her futon. She fell asleep instantly.

**Authors note:** read and review! Tell me what you think

**Candy Flavoured Garters**

**Authors note: **I'm trying to update my stories, at least the ones I get inspiration for! Review if you want me to continue!

**Chapter two – Dread**

-wWw-

Sakura sniffed indignantly whilst looking at the goodies Anko had left her; she threw them into her bag, huffing and wishing she didn't have to take them. How would it look for a virgin to have those incriminating things? Not very virginal at all!

She stopped packing her bag, pausing for a moment as she saw her reflection in her mirror. Looking at herself she smiled sadly, "this is the life of a ninja Sakura, so suck it up; after all, things don't always go as you want." She whispered to herself, before determination set in.

She wouldn't allow herself the collapse of emotions, it would do her no good and she would still have to go through with this dreadful mission.

Firming her resolve, she grabbed the last of supplies needed and headed out of her house and down to the front gates of Konoha. She was happy that at least she was leaving early so no one was around, she didn't really want to bump into anyone.


End file.
